everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Isaacelwwe
My Character Section is in four sections; Rebels, Royals, Neutrals and Character Concepts. Rebels Alilyn Trails Auspicious Midas Chase Hood Circuit Charming [[Circuit Charming|'Circuit Charming']] is a rambunctious Charming who looks to music for his story. Dahlibella Flowers Elijah Prancer Faette Farfairy Flayrburn Knightley Goldie Goose Goldie Goose is the daughter of the Goose that lays golden eggs from Jack and the Beanstalk. Hayden Huntsman Hunfrid Smalls Ilona Beauty Ilona Beauty Ira Rani Lucinda Umbra Muffy Muffington Nymphiana Mermaid Pierina Pann Redcliffe Knightley Sovereign Monarch Sovereign Monarch Royals Allura Enchanting Arthur Junne Brian Rose Bunnie Marron Chad Charming Chance Charming Chance Charming is not like any other Charming. She actually takes the time to set her goals and aspirations into accord. Her goals that she sets up makes her more determine to follow them up. Dazzling Monarch Dazzling Monarch Eleancia Prancer Fionia Craft Gideon Breaddington Leola Wolf Muffo Muffington Nubia Midas Peanelepea Pod Peanelepea Pod is the daughter of the Princess from The Princess and the Pea. She sides with the Royals. She loves to sleep a lot and is a great balance gymnast. Pearliana Bright Princilla Darling As the daughter of Prince Darling', Princilla Darling' is beautiful, wealthy and popular but her attitude makes people stay far away from her. Regina Rougequeen Selena Fauna Sopheriel Angel Tristan King [[Tristan King|'Tristan King']] is the son of the Evil King and Good Queen. He wants to become more than an unruly king who listens to his subjects and treat ones with respect. He currently goes in and out of Ever After High due to his father's tendencies to keep him out of school. Wyatt White Neutral Anchor Merman Arvia Starkey Cordelle Lion Cordelle Lion is the daughter of the Cowardly Lion in the fairy tale The Wizard of Oz. Although she is a little on the cowardly side, she is trying to become a little braver for the sake of her destiny. Esmeraldo Benett Fayomi Bloom Fayomi Bloom is the daughter of a fairy and the childhood friend of Selena Fauna. She controls the power of healing. Helio Fauna Janelle Hook Daughter of Captain Hook, [[Janelle Hook|'Janelle Hook']] looks to capture any and everything gold. Kaelee Tailor Kaelee Tailor is the daughter of the Brave Little Tailor. She loves fashion and cannot help but design. Ozzy Wizard Ozzy Wizard is the son of the Wizard of Oz. Like his father, Ozzy wants to grant any requests of poor-quality trait someone has, to enhance it. He also has knowledge of the parents and their children. Son of the Fairy Prince Son of the Fairy Prince from Thumbellina is a sweet and compassionate person who loves to treat animals with wounds and unwanted ones to feel loved. He is of small body like Gideon Breaddington. Friends: Gideon Breaddington and Elijah Prancer Shiverri Timbers Shiverri Timbers is the daughter of a pirate, preferably Bill Juke. She is third in command on Janelle Hook's ship crew but wants so much more than a second-rate position. Stellar Goodwitch [[Stellar Goodwitch|'Stellar Goodwitch']] is the daughter of The Good Witch of the North. She has the ability to grant almost any wish that requires something from the heart. She protects the upper half of Oz, along with her mother. Supreme Monarch Supreme Monarch is the son of the Prince and the bride from The True Bride. He has two younger sisters. Character Concepts New * Telline Goose - Daugther of Mother Goose - Royal * Halle Holle - Daughter of Mother Holle - Royal * Daughter of The Cricket Category:Driver Category:Isaacelwwe